


Like a Screen Door in a Hurricane

by KelseyWrites



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, M/M, Multi, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:25:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2502800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelseyWrites/pseuds/KelseyWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of the day you guys like to relax with a nice game of Call of Duty, then some dinner where you and Ray learn about something Ryan does during lunch time at work, and then you both discover something else about Ryan on tumblr. That sneaky asshole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Screen Door in a Hurricane

**Author's Note:**

> This was written before Ray said he was uncomfortable with people pairing him with the other dudes in the office. Just putting this over here because I'm putting EVERYTHING over here.

“Why do you keep shooting me in the dick!”

“It’s on accident Ryan! I swear!” You laugh as you watch the screen, teabagging Ryan’s now dead character.

“He’s scared. My dick is scared now.” Ryan looks over at you laughing. You stick your tongue out at him as Ray reaches over and pats Ryan’s lap.

“It’s okay little guy. I still love you.”

“Hey now, watch who you’re calling little. It’s bigger than yours.”

“Yeah, well, I didn’t hear you complain about it last night.”

“Boys, boys. Put the rulers away, we all know who would win that contest, and it’s me.” You shoot at Ray as he lurks behind a house.

“You only win because you bought yours! We just have what we were born with.”

“And I’d just like to point out that it’s only a teeny bit bigger than mine.”

“Ryan the semantics guy.”

“Semantics, 3 whole syllables, such a big word coming from you Ray.”

“You must be rubbing off on me.”

“Oh I’ll rub something on you alright…”

“Oh my god shut up you nerds.” You laugh and end the round by shooting Ryan in the dick again. “Now that one was on purpose. Game over. What’s for dinner?” You set the controller down and look over at the guys.

“Grilled cheese and tomato soup?” Ryan suggests as he picks up all the controllers, turns the Xbox off, and takes them to the gaming cabinet.

“Sounds good, but I don’t want none of that fancy stuff you guys have.” Ray gets up and tugs his sweater on. “Just plain ol’ grilled cheese for me.” You follow them both to the kitchen, Ryan pulls out a pan and skillet as Ray starts getting the breads, cheeses, and butter out.

“Ray you wanna grab me the container of soup?” Ray adds that to the pile he has in his arms as you get plates, bowls, and a knife out. Ray dumps the stuff on the counter and you and Ryan start digging. Ray just grabs the loaf of wheat bread, butter, and a slice of american cheese. “So what do you think Y/N?”

“I think I’m going to go with the sourdough, sweet cream butter, cheddar inside, and then a crust of parmesan on the outside. You?”

“Sourdough, garlic butter, smoked gouda.”

“Dorks.” Ray mutters under his breath as he butters his bread.

“Hey.” Ryan turns and points to him. “You don’t appreciate good food. You’d be living off Red Baron if we let you.” Ray just rolls his eyes and smiles. He turns the heat on under the skillet and assembles his sandwich in the pan. You grab the cheeses you and Ryan don’t plan on using and stick them back in the fridge as Ryan pours the soup in the sauce pan and puts it on the stove.

Soup and sandwiches cooked, you sit around the table, silently chewing, dipping, and slurping as the storm you’ve been expecting all day starts up outside. Ray scarfs down his food and goes back for seconds as you and Ryan look on with bemusement.

“He eats like he’s still going through puberty.” Ryan comments.

“Hey asshole, I can hear you, and I missed lunch.”

“Well whose fault was that?”

“It was yours! You’re the one who pulled me into the supply closet!”

“So he got you too?!” You put your sandwich down and look over at Ryan who has a satisfied smile on his face.

“What do you mean ‘too’?” Ray looks over at you from the kitchen.

“I came by at my lunch time to hang out with you guys, which I can do now because my office is close to the hanger, and he pulled me into a closet!”

“Whoa there, you both got off, I don’t see why you’re complaining.”

“Ryan, honey, I would just rather not be caught in a closet by your coworkers with my skirt up around my waist, bent over the toilet paper.”

“Or with your jeans around your ankles and pushed up against a wall.” Ray mumbles from the kitchen.

“No one ever goes in the closets! Maybe if you two were less noisey you wouldn’t have to be so worried.”

“Not the point.” Ray says pointing the spatula at Ryan.

“Well I’m not going to drive you home,” He looks at Ray, then over to you, “or go to your work and pick you up, then come home for a quickie. That just doesn’t make sense.” Ryan finishes his food and leans back in the chair, hands behind his head, smiling at the both of you as Ray sits down.

“Ray.”

“Hmm?”

“I think we should punish Ryan.” You scoot your chair over closer to Ray as Ryan looks on.

“No sex?”

“24 hours?”

“That’s a long time for him, and we’re all off tomorrow. Gonna be home all day.” Ryan’s eyes bounce between you and Ray as you talk.

“And we got a package in the mail today…”

“Which one?”

“The new bondage kit, attachments for the hitachi, and a couple butt plugs - one of them vibrates.”

“Restraints huh?” Ray looks over at Ryan who is just smiling on.

“That’s what I was thinking too. Drag a kitchen chair to the bedroom, place it facing the bed, tie him up, and then try out the new toys.”

“Well now you’re just being mean.” Ryan says, a twinkle in his eye.

“Watch, I’m about to get meaner, you’re on dish duty tonight.” You stack yours and Ray’s dishes and push them across to Ryan. You grab Ray’s hand and drag him to the living room. You both flop down onto the couch, Ray grabbing the remote as you grab your laptop, your legs in his lap. You listen as Ryan stacks his dishes with yours and heads into the kitchen, running the water. Ray flips through the channels as you browse your tumblr dash. Minutes go by when you sit up and thrust the laptop into Ray’s lap.

“Will you fucking look at this asshole?” Ray looks down at the screen.

“What? Is that…is that Ryan?” He looks into the kitchen as Ryan turns.

“Is what Ryan?” Ryan dries his hands on a towel and walks out towards the two of you on the couch.

“Apparently someone dug up a photo of you from high school or college, posted it on Reddit, which you SAW and CONFIRMED, and you did not tell us about it! God, look at that fucker. 10/10, would bang, like a fucking screen door in a hurricane.” You grab the laptop back from Ray and stare at the picture.

“So it’s making the tumblr rounds huh?”

“Like an always full glass of water in the Gobi my friend. Please tell me you are wearing ripped jeans and a flannel around your waist.” Ryan bends down and looks at the screen. “I will blow you right now if you confirm that mental image.”

“I second that offer.” Ray says still staring at the screen.

“Well now I’m tempted to lie and say yes…”

“Ryan!”

“Y/N! Do you see that watch? That is a calculator watch. I was not cool enough for ripped jeans and flannel.”

“You fucking nerd.” Ray sighs shaking his head.


End file.
